


Misery Breaking

by Grotesgi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aquariums, Captive Mers, First Meetings, Merformers, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Violent Sex, sex related injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesgi/pseuds/Grotesgi
Summary: Sideswipe has a new tankmate. He really wishes he didn’t.
Relationships: Megatron/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Misery Breaking

The first thing he noticed about the new mer was his size. He was easily twice Sideswipe’s own mass, maybe more.

The next thing he noticed was that the humans seemed scared of him. They brought him in, drugged out of his mind by the looks of things, and left the scene as soon as they could. The door closed behind them, and soon after Sideswipe could see them crowding behind the one glass wall of the tank.

Caution and curiosity warred. This _was_ another mer, so... Curiosity, because it was a member of his own species and he dearly, dearly wished for more of those. The solitude they’d forced upon him wasn’t as beneficial as the humans seemed to think it was.

But caution, because it was a stranger, one significantly larger and stronger than him.

Sideswipe hung back while he waited for the beached mer to come back to his senses, occasionally popping his head above the surface to view the ledge they’d left him laying on. Based on the time it took for the other to resurface from his haze, Sideswipe guessed they had been _generous_ with the sedative.

Because they weren’t sure how much a mer that size needed, or because of something else? He didn’t know, but he hoped the stranger’s scales wouldn’t dry out too badly before he was well enough to slip into the water.

It took about an hour, but eventually, _finally_ , the stranger began to rouse. It was small things first, a twitch of fingers or a tail, or fluttering eyelids. Sideswipe followed the process carefully. Little signs turned into bigger signs until the stranger was trying to push himself upright, arms shaking from the aftereffects of the sedative.

But after that it was only minutes before he managed to drag himself off the ledge and dove headfirst into the water.

Sideswipe put as much distance between them as the tank allowed him to as the big mer sank to the bottom to wear off the rest of the drugs. He looked a lot less out of it than Sideswipe had expected, though. The red eyes were sharp when they roamed the tank, eventually landing on Sideswipe.

And Sideswipe had never quite felt as much like _prey_ as he did then.

But the eyes moved on from him without paying him too much mind. That was... Probably a good thing. For some reason he didn’t want to be the center of the stranger’s attention.

Something just... Made his skin crawl.

Sideswipe swam a small circle in the farthest reach of the tank as he waited for the other to get his body back under his control. It didn’t take too long, after that. Before Sideswipe knew it, the stranger had started to swim, a little carefully at first, before he came to trust that all of his extremities were cooperating. Sideswipe knew that feeling.

He had to admire the other mer, though. His shades of grey weren’t exactly eyecatching, but his _size_ sure was. His strength was obvious in every ripple of his muscles, every sway of his tail. And those _eyes_. He still didn’t pay Sideswipe much mind, but every time that gaze came his way, Sideswipe got that feeling again. Like it was in his best interest to play very, very nice with this one.

Danger.

And he couldn’t exactly run away from it.

So he continued to keep his distance as the other started to circle the tank, attentive to every corner of it. Exploring, not that there was a lot to explore, or a way out, if that was what he was looking for. The humans kept observing, though Sideswipe wasn’t sure what they wanted to see.

And when nothing happened for the longest time, aside from the big mer swimming around and Sideswipe avoiding him to the best of his ability, the humans’ numbers started to thin. It was late into the day anyway, many of them were probably leaving for the night.

When there were only two left, Sideswipe decided to risk it and introduce himself to the other mer. Chances were they’d be stuck with each other for quite a while, so the best he could do was hope for cordial relations. That decision made, Sideswipe narrowed the distance between them, but only so much that he wasn’t even by accident intruding on the other’s personal space. He knew how big those bubbles could be from his brother. “Um, hi,” he started, and suppressed the wince when the red eyes snapped to him.

Why did this feel like such a bad idea? “I’m Sideswipe. It’s... Nice to meet you?”

Not one twitch of expression from the other. Sideswipe resisted the urge to fidget as he waited for _something_.

What he got was a calculating look that roamed over his entire body, and it was the absolute _worst_ feeling to be on the receiving end of it.

He couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting.

“Megatron,” the other mer eventually said. His voice was deep and gravelly, making it feel as if the water was vibrating all around him. Very pleasant, honestly.

It was also disinterested. Sideswipe felt some relief at that.

And that was the end of their conversation, apparently. Megatron shifted his attention away and continued swimming and circling the tank, leaving Sideswipe a little confused in the middle of it.

They were _supposed_ to be a social species. Granted, Sideswipe’s experience with other mers that weren’t his brother was exceedingly limited, but even so he wasn’t prepared to be dismissed so thoroughly. 

He couldn’t help but feel it was still the best outcome, though. And he should... Probably respect the other’s indifference. He couldn’t see anything good coming out of an attempt to push the matter.

But he felt a little awkward. They were stuck together and apparently were just going to ignore each other, even though they could barely even leave each other’s field of view. 

If that’s what Megatron wanted, though... Sideswipe went back to giving the other mer all the space he could, watching as the last of the humans left. The lights started to slowly dim, signaling that nighttime was indeed approaching. 

But Megatron wouldn’t stop swimming, and neither did Sideswipe dare to stop in fear of getting in his way, or otherwise turning up too close to him.

It was dark aside from the small nightlights when Megatron finally deigned to acknowledge his presence. “Sideswipe, hm?”

The mer in question jumped at the sudden words, turning around to face the approaching giant. “Yeah?” he asked a little uncertainly, terribly skeptical he wanted the attention. There was an edge to that voice he didn’t like one bit. Megatron kept approaching, and without trying to be too obvious about it, Sideswipe kept retreating just enough to keep a safe distance between them.

“How long have you been here?” Harmless questions, right? Maybe Megatron was just genuinely curious and had changed his mind about obviously not wanting to make friends.

Why did Sideswipe have the feeling that wasn’t the case?

“Since before I was a yearling,” he nevertheless answered honestly, and the subtle widening of Megatron’s eyes did seem sincere.

“You’ve never been out of this tank after that?”

“Never.”

Megatron kept coming closer and the disquiet Sideswipe felt kept growing larger. “How sad,” said the grey mer, and slowly Sideswipe came to the realization that he was being herded against one wall of the tank. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed it was the one leading to the ledge, which meant he had one direction to escape to if it came down to it.

Leaving the water didn’t particularly appeal to him, but neither did staying there with Megatron.

“Yeah, well, sometimes it be like that.” Sideswipe went for casual with a rueful grin, trying to diffuse the situation. Things were quickly growing tense. Mostly from his end; Megatron seemed perfectly relaxed if it wasn’t for the twitching of his tail. Sideswipe could recognize that gesture easily, having been guilty of it more than once himself.

Frustration.

Frustration was bad. Sunstreaker flew into rages because of it.

He didn’t want to find out how it affected Megatron.

“You’ve never wanted to get out?” Megatron asked. So innocuous still, but Sideswipe’s back hit the tiled wall.

And he really didn’t think Megatron would just let him swim away. He had the reach to stop him, being so much bigger.

Sideswipe’s heart began hammering and the dread grew almost unbearable. This had to be bad. There was no way it was good. Those piercing eyes had pinned him down, their focus unwavering.

“There’s no way out,” he whispered, and he was sure the both of them knew it wasn’t just referring to leaving the aquarium anymore.

Megatron’s face split into a fanged grin a second before he growled, “Come here.”

Sideswipe took that as his cue and turned around to pull himself onto the ledge and away from the danger he now deemed certain.

Before he was halfway out of the water he felt a big hand wrapping around his tail, sharp claws sinking into his flesh before he was yanked back underwater. “Didn’t I say come _here?_ ” Megatron snarled over his pained cry, grabbing his arm and pulling him against an intensely muscular chest.

Under different circumstances Sideswipe was pretty sure that might’ve been titillating. Right now it was only terrifying.

“Let go of me,” he growled right back, fighting against the grip on his arm.

But it only tightened until it was a bruising vice. The ease with which Megatron kept him still was frightening and Sideswipe felt his heart hammer a mile a minute, so prepared to run away.

Except there was no escaping the claws that dug into his aft and pulled his lower body against Megatron’s.

And that was about when Sideswipe guessed exactly where this was going. He began to struggle in earnest, but his own strength was _pitiful_ in comparison to Megatron’s. The claws only dug deeper, the grip on his arm only firmed. “Let go of me!” Sideswipe repeated shrilly, this time this side of desperate.

Megatron had the audacity to laugh at him. “No, I don’t think I will,” he rumbled, a grin showcasing rows of sharp teeth.

Sideswipe let himself panic a little when he felt something nudge up against his stomach. A brief glance down confirmed it was indeed Megatron’s member, and Sideswipe couldn’t withhold his sob at the _size_ of it. Megatron was proportional.

And Sideswipe knew he wouldn’t make it out of this in one piece if Megatron got his way. He showed no interest in Sideswipe’s comfort.

He writhed in Megatron’s hold, forcibly ignoring the pain from the larger mer’s claws and the red that was beginning to saturate the water around them. His struggles were good for nothing, though, Megatron was far too strong and determined. He didn’t seem to even feel the rending from Sideswipe’s own claws, his best attempts at finding sensitive areas he could attack.

He switched to begging.

“Please please please don’t, I’ll do anything, just don’t-!”

Sideswipe’s words broke into a scream when Megatron lifted him enough to nudge against his opening and sunk in as deep as he would go without any preamble. His slit burned with the searing sting of a too sudden, too large penetration, and a gush of red escaped into the water around them.

But that was nothing compared to the pain deep inside, where Megatron violently rammed into his cervix.

And he wasn’t even all the way inside.

Megatron growled in frustration at that fact while Sideswipe was still too dazed to even try to do anything about it, and before he knew it, Megatron had pulled him back only to shove himself deep all over again. 

He’d never hurt so much. He couldn’t find his voice, silently gasping when Megatron moved both of his hands onto his hips and began fragging him in earnest, pulling halfway out only to drive himself back in with no heed for the amount of pain he was causing.

It was beyond him to even try to fight the big mer anymore, and Sideswipe merely grasped onto the arms holding him, hanging on for dear life. Megatron didn’t react any more than he had before when Sideswipe’s claws dug into the grey skin; it sure as pit didn’t dissuade him one bit. 

“Yes,” Megatron hissed lowly, one of his hands leaving Sideswipe’s lacerated hips. He had a delirious moment to think where it might’ve gone before it wrapped around his neck, tilting his neck back and blocking his gills in the area. “Look at me.”

He wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes, but out of fear of further retaliation Sideswipe obeyed, meeting a hungry red gaze. “I was alone for too long. It was very kind of them to give me such a pretty plaything.”

It was half a laugh and half a sob that broke past the hold on his neck. He knew he was attractive, him and Sunstreaker both were.

If he wasn’t, would this have happened?

Megatron’s grip tightened when the massive mer’s eyes closed and he focused on ravaging Sideswipe’s body. Sideswipe did his best to ride it out; there was little more he could do.

He wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Red was streaming from his slit, barely hindered by Megatron’s breadth, and the pain kept growing like he didn’t think was even _possible_. 

Then Megatron struck in one more time, only to stiffen and tighten his hold on him so much Sideswipe wasn’t sure his head wouldn’t be cut from his shoulders. He grit his teeth together when he felt with agonizing clarity something shoot into his depths, scorching along the abraded lining of his channel.

He could smell blood everywhere. That was really the only thing he could smell anymore, the water red all around them.

Sideswipe was half surprised he was still alive, and even more surprised he was still conscious. His internals throbbed when Megatron pulled out and Sideswipe sagged in his hold, relief washing over him.

It was over. He was hurting like he hadn’t thought was possible, but he was _alive_. 

Then Megatron laughed. “Oh, I’m not done yet, little one.” Sideswipe’s eyes snapped back open, wide as saucers as he stared at the bigger mech, who was once again grinning at him. “Please,” Sideswipe begged quietly, his voice raspy from the grip Megatron had on his throat.

“Begging for more? My, aren’t you a brave one,” the grey mer laughed. Despair kept Sideswipe from trying to correct him, not that he thought for a moment Megatron had mistook his plea for anything other than what it was.

One hand remained on his neck, the other moved to his side, and then Megatron swam them both to the bottom where he pinned Sideswipe against the floor. Sideswipe struggled weakly, but he hurt far too much to be any kind of opposition to the larger mer. Megatron _purred_ at him, passing his gaze over his supine body as if he was admiring his handiwork---bleeding wounds, bruises that were slowly discoloring his skin, and a gaping, bleeding slit.

Sideswipe wanted to cry, but even that seemed beyond him.

Megatron shoved back inside and Sideswipe’s mouth opened in a silent cry when the agony began all over again, his body shaking from the pain as Megatron started to drive himself in and out. Against the bottom of the tank it felt even worse when his body was pushed to the unyielding floor with every thrust. The angle of Megatron’s penetration was even worse than before, hitting an all new locale of _pain_ that made his ears ring, deafening him and trapping him inside a body being torn apart from the inside out.

There was so much red.

He barely twitched this time when he felt another hot burst of Megatron’s spill, fighting against the black creeping up on the corners of his eyes and debating if it wouldn’t be better to just give in anyway.

But he didn’t want to know what Megatron would do to his body if he lost consciousness.

He wasn’t sure he’d even wake up again.

Megatron pulled out and Sideswipe directed his hazy gaze to watch the other mer swim away _oh so casually_ , as if nothing had happened.

As if he hadn’t done anything.

So. That’s why he’d had a bad feeling from the start.

He wanted to laugh, but his mind was far too numb.

Sideswipe fought back his cries when he pushed his upper body upright and slowly dragged himself to the nearest wall of the tank. He curled up against it, wrapping his arms around his middle, as if that would ease the pain at all. Red continued to gush from his slit, and for the first time in his life Sideswipe wished for the humans.

But there were none around, this time of the night. They’d come in the morning, though. They’d come.

He just wasn’t sure he had that long.

“Sunstreaker, I’m so sorry,” Sideswipe whispered to himself before he finally gave in to the pain and desperation and let the black overwhelm him.


End file.
